


雨

by TheLunatic



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Makima/Quanxi (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 4





	雨

曾听人说，痛苦的苏格拉底也要胜过快乐的猪。光熙拿这话去问玛奇玛小姐，彼时她被两只过分热情的大猎犬扑倒在沙发上舔得咯咯直笑，你不觉得这话太过残忍吗，玛奇玛小姐反问。

人是自由的，所以可以选择任何想要的人生，她这样说着，偏过脸躲避着热乎乎的舌头，露出难以理解的微笑，伸手去摸光熙的下巴。街灯透过春夜的雨雾照进房间，消融在玛奇玛小姐那双比月亮更加遥远的金色眼眸中。

光熙躺在床上，枕着一只阿拉斯加温热的肚皮，两只哈士奇，一上一下地将脑袋搁在她的胸口和腹部，全都眯着眼睛，在令人犯困的暖气里打着瞌睡。这时候玄关传来熟悉的声响，所有的狗都竖起了耳朵，毛发微不可察的抖动里，快乐得不加掩饰。光熙将眼睛睁开，脚步声向她而来，两只哈士奇好像离弦的箭一样跳下床扑了过去，她慢慢地坐起来，然后背后那只巨大的阿拉斯加便也卷起一阵风扑进了来人的怀中，呼呼摇着尾巴。光熙听到她的笑声，抬起脸，玛奇玛小姐便伸出一只手摸了摸她的下巴，正如她用另一只手抚摸着兴奋不已的爱犬。

光熙没有尾巴，光熙的耳朵也不会竖起来，光熙只是微微眯起眼睛，将脖颈向后弯折得更深。

“我不在家的时候，有很乖吗？”她用双手抱起比她还高的阿拉斯加将它从身上放下去，转瞬间又被大大小小的狗围在中间。她的眼睛看着她的狗，所以光熙并不知道她问的究竟是谁。

“嗯，很乖……”但光熙还是这样回答。

“我带了食物回来哦。”玛奇玛小姐站起身，微笑着说。今天她到家比平常晚半个小时，她的头发上有雨水的味道，她的手指有些凉，她的心情却比平时要好，好那么一点点，会让她给每一条狗多倒两块饼干，光熙的大脑自顾自地把这些流过，她并不会用思维去处理它们，无数的思绪与情感穿过她的脑海就像雨水穿过灯光，她把脸贴在玛奇玛略带冰凉的西裤上，站在床边的女人或许在笑或许没有，她不会轻易赐予亲吻或拥抱，她只是将那修长的手指，按在光熙的头顶，指尖捻着她的发丝，动作中并无爱憎，好像一个人回到家中摸一摸熟悉的墙壁，墙壁当然总是在原处，不会突然消失，但短暂的离别让那属于我的理所当然的感觉重新变得陌生和令人喜悦。

光熙。她叫着一个名字，似乎并不期待回应也没有任何意义，她牵起光熙的手，平常而亲昵，厨房的灯亮起，微波炉运作，食物的香气，在温度的作用下一点一点散发出来，光熙坐在桌边，几只足够高大能将爪子搭上桌面的狗趴在她身边，玛奇玛小姐穿着白衬衫，卷起衣袖，一段手臂，宛如大理石雕像的线条，光熙怔怔地望着她的背影，用目光将它镂刻在墙壁上。

光熙从不理解玛奇玛，玛奇玛是她在这个世间所见过的，最为美丽而危险的存在。从她推开地下室的铁门起，鲜血缓缓流过古老的地砖缝隙，她牵起光熙的手，走向光明的世界，刺眼的阳光里下着倾盆暴雨，从那一刻开始玛奇玛的一切就都是谜题。人会恐惧未知，亦会在无法理解的事物面前，将膝盖深深埋入泥土。

光熙在故乡的街头淋着雨，南国的春雨，温软缠绵，一滴入酒，一滴入诗，一把又一把地打在她赤裸的肩头，掉进干涸的眼眶，她低下头，和两条瘦骨嶙峋的黄狗一起，把鼻子拱进街角的垃圾堆。有时候她躺在地上，和一条疲惫的狗头靠着头，半梦半醒间，她看见狗的面容平静，并无悲哀。而后她被一群人收留，在异国的土地上学习撕咬和追踪，学习比狗更加凶恶，更加顺从。而后她被一个人收留，在温暖干燥的房间里，学习格斗和杀戮，学习比人更加凶恶，更加顺从。而在半梦半醒间，她把双臂交叠，脸埋在其中，睁开眼时，她分不清自己是一个人，还是一条狗，或许都无所谓。玛奇玛小姐有许多狗，她感到一种命中注定般的惊异与欣喜，在一群狗的围绕之中，她感到心绪平静，并无悲哀。

光熙只需要按照我说的去做就好了，一切都是我的意愿，我的决定，我的责任，所以什么都不必担心，什么都不用害怕，乖孩子，你再也不会痛苦了……

她点点头，闭上眼睛，依偎在玛奇玛小姐的怀抱中。女人的手指轻轻抚摸过她的耳朵，于是她就什么都听不见，温柔的触感移动到鼻尖，她就停止呼吸，两片柔软的唇贴上她的嘴唇，然后她连心跳也忘记。玛奇玛的身体是她与这世界唯一的联结，所以她在漫无边际的虚空中漂浮，漂浮，上升或坠落，弄不清楚，然而并不害怕，并不迷茫，地狱或天堂，都是她金色双眼中，永恒的梦乡。

光熙，什么都可以给我，对吧？

但我什么都不要，相反，我要给你一只眼睛，一只更好的眼睛，一只恶魔的眼睛，嗯，从此之后，只能用一只眼睛看着我了，舍不得吗？

不会痛的，好孩子，因为对你来说，已经没有痛苦了……

的确，她已经不会再痛苦了。如果对人来说难以忍受的痛苦，对狗来说不过是日复一日的寻常生活，人为什么不能像狗一样生活？在充斥着腐烂气息的南国春雨中，这种温暖而安心的迷离总是能够将她送入梦乡。但就像一条真正的狗那样，她需要豢养。只要有人能将自由彻底剥夺，她就可以接受所有痛苦。

黄金的箭矢射入心脏时，她将自己的灵魂毫不在意地揉碎，丢向身后的风，当她足够轻盈，轻得脱离大地的束缚，脱离人类的形骸，她就飞向无边无际的梦乡，像一滴雨水落入大海，她闭上眼睛，张开双臂，拥抱着支配者的灵魂。

我是你的，她这样发誓，这样哀求。

“我给光熙找了一个好搭档哦。”

“嗯。”

“是个身手不错的男人呢。”

“嗯。”

“什么时候，带你去见他吧？”

“嗯。”

“你不会让我失望的。”她笑了，那双眼睛仿佛掉进蜂蜜的月亮，在那双眼睛里一切冷冰冰的遥不可及的东西变得黏黏糊糊，甜蜜而缱绻，就连坠落都变得温柔。

“嗯……”光熙手里无意识捏着的咖啡勺随着手指肌肉的松动落进杯中，发出清脆的响声，一滴深色的液体溅到她的指尖，好像玛奇玛的目光终于刺破了她的皮肤。光熙垂落的视线在那滴小小的液体上停留了片刻，一只手越过桌面抓住了她的手腕，玛奇玛的身体越过灯光压过来，温软的舌尖触及她的肌肤之时光熙尝到令人晕眩的蜂蜜香气，她无法控制自己不抬起头，坠入那融化的月光之中。

思考是没有意义的，没有必要性，也没有价值。光熙的视线透过车窗，蜿蜒起伏的公路仿佛没有尽头，群山在灰暗的天空下静默追随，仿佛一群行将投海的巨兽。玛奇玛把车上的音乐调得震耳欲聋，因此世界显得格外寂静。她只用一只手抓着方向盘，在这样的车速下每一个正常人都会认为是自杀行为。但这辆车上又没有人类。光熙将头靠在窗边，飞驰的速度让她看不清一闪而过的风景，但绵延不绝的群山与天际，一成不变，所以一切呈现出奇妙的静态，轰鸣的马达与音乐中这只有两个人的车厢仿佛成为了一个悬浮于时空之外的世界，光熙感到一阵恍惚的不真实，此时玛奇玛一脚油门踩下，汽车陡然冲下一个长长的高坡，光熙觉得心脏撞进了大脑而大脑中的一切飞向了密云不雨的天空，呼吸丢失在烈风之中，血液飘散，成为潮湿空气里的悬浊，在第一场雨落下时便奔赴漆黑的大海。

玛奇玛小姐放声大笑，如果此刻她让车冲出道路飞下悬崖撞进大海，光熙也不会有任何惊讶。她坐上玛奇玛的车从不问要去向何方，但此刻她想或许玛奇玛要去的地方正是连一丝光亮也无法照进的大海深处，那里比天空更适合她。

光熙渴望一场盛大的坠落，一场迅疾而无法抵抗的死亡，让她将身体垫在玛奇玛的死亡之下，被砸成肉泥。但玛奇玛的车并没有冲出道路，飞下悬崖，撞进大海，它只是一直前进，前进，前进，去往她不能关心不应知晓不可理解的某个所在，有一种预感，她知道自己无法抵达终点，光熙摇下车窗，有雨滴从遥不可知的天空落下，砸在她的额前。


End file.
